


Movie Night Shenanigans

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Tony and Peter watching a movie in Peter’s living room under a fuzzy blanket, Peter lying back on Tony’s chest, legs tangled together.And then Tony’s hand wanders into Peter’s jeans.





	Movie Night Shenanigans

Tony and Peter watching a movie in Peter’s living room under a fuzzy blanket, Peter lying back on Tony’s chest, legs tangled together.

Tony’s hand wanders into Peter’s jeans, fingering him indolently and teasing his clit now and then, most of his attention still on the movie. Peter keens quietly in front of him, rocking his hips into Tony’s hand. Tony smiles, deciding that the movie is suddenly less important. Tony is quick to shuck Peter’s jeans and underwear down his legs, allowing Peter to spread open for Tony’s easy access.

Peter writhes against Tony when his fingers sink deeper inside his entrance, his digits dusting against his g-spot. Peter is huffing quiet breaths, the drone of the TV and the warmth of Tony’s body and the smooth movements of his fingers pulling Peter into a warm haze. “Oh, god, oh…”

Peter is incredibly wet before long, Tony’s fingers covered in slick fluid. Tony’s other hand joins in, taking over fingering Peter while his slippery fingers work dizzyingly over his clit. The pads of his fingers move in tight, deft circles, careful not to apply too much pressure.

Peter digs his head back in Tony’s shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut as one of his hands flies up to grope at Tony’s shoulder. “Curl-curl your fingers?” He gasps, hips twisting in an attempt to get Tony’s fingers to cooperate.

“Of course.” Tony murmurs, hooking his fingers to drive into Peter’s g-spot. His reaction is immediate, Peter sobbing out a moan and his muscles tightening around the feeling. Tony chuckles darkly, breathing over Peter’s neck, “It’s a good thing your aunt is at work, we’d be in big trouble if you had to be quiet.”

Peter giggles airily, cut off by his own moan. “Hush, keep-keep going- fuck-“

Tony sucks gently beneath Peter earlobe, smirking at the huff of air it forces out of him. When Tony notices Peter’s body tightening in his lap, Tony slows the movements of his fingers over his clit incrementally, aware that Peter gets more sensitive leading up to his release.

“Oh, oh god, Mr. Sta-ah!” Peter gasps, his voice tapering off and his fists squeezing tight. Peter comes with a sharp cry, his hips jerking against Tony’s hands.

Tony carefully removes his hands from Peter’s pants as the boy wilts in his lap, panting hard. Tony wipes his hands on his slacks, quirking his brows when Peter rolls over and straddles his hips. “What’s this?”

Peter practically devours Tony’s mouth, his hand shooting down to palm Tony’s erection through his pants. “You don’t get to make me come like that without fucking me.” Peter has the front of Tony’s pants open and his cock out in no time, sinking down on his length. Tony’s cock stretches him out, rubbing into the full expanse of his g-spot before he has even started moving. Peter moans quietly, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder.

“Shit.” Tony hisses, holding Peter’s hips. “You didn’t put a condom on.”

Peter snorts, rolling his hips and humming. “Guess you better be sure to pull out.”

Tony’s head tips back into the couch when Peter starts riding him in earnest, his hips snapping easily and little moans pouring out of his mouth. Tony’s fingers dig into Peter’s skin, his orgasm creeping up on him embarrassingly quickly. Between Peter’s orgasm, the lack of a condom to mute the feeling, and Peter’s enthusiastic movements, Tony is getting ready to pull himself out and finish over Peter’s stomach.

“Peter! Are you home?”

“Oh shit!” Peter hisses, rolling off to sit next to Tony and pull his jeans back on, watching Tony shove himself back in his pants out of the corner of his eye. They pull the blanket back over themselves just as May rounds the corner, grocery bags in-hand.

May eyes them on the couch. Peter’s face is flushed and Tony is trying to be discreet about wiping sweat from his brow. They’re both smiling. “Hey. Hope you two have been good.”

“When aren’t we?” Peter quips.

May chuckles. “Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
